


Little Boy

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little boy in the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boy

Little boy  
on the green  
grass

Lying so still  
hardly alive

Flowers and dirt  
on the ground

And little boy  
hardly alive

A bit of air  
in and out

And the boy  
is still alive

He opens his eyes  
It's not his time

He'll stay alive   
For a little while


End file.
